hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2016 Pacific typhoon season/Betting pools
Informal betting on date of formation of first storm *January 1-10 - *January 11-20 - *January 21-31- *February 1-10 - *February 11-20 - *February 21-29 - *March 1-10 - *March 11-20 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 17:05, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *March 21-31 - *April 1-15 - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *April 16-30 - *May 1-15 - *May 16-31'' - NO WINNER!!'' (Tropical Depression 01W formed on May 26) *June - *July 1 or later (Highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm *Before September 30 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 - *November 21 to 30 - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 - *December 21 to 31 - *Storm active at start of 2017 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed ; ) *Nepartak - *Lupit - *Mirinae - *Nida - *Omais - *Conson - *Chanthu - *Dianmu - *Mindulle - *Lionrock - Knocks a lion off of a rock it is standing on, after travelling far inland and hitting a zoo, after becoming a category 5 super typhoon. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *Kompasu - *Namtheun - *Malou - *Meranti - *Rai - *Malakas - *Megi - *Chaba - *Aere - *Songda - *Sarika - *Haima - *Meari - *Ma-on - *Tokage - *Nock-ten - *Muifa - *Merbok - Informal betting on strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Nepartak - *Lupit - *Mirinae - *Nida - *Omais - *Conson - *Chanthu - *Dianmu - *Mindulle - *Lionrock - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *Kompasu - *Namtheun - *Malou - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *Meranti - *Rai - *Malakas - *Megi - *Chaba - *Aere - *Songda - *Sarika - *Haima - *Meari - *Ma-on - *Tokage - *Nock-ten - *Muifa - *Merbok - Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour, and are 10-minute sustained. No betting on winds from storms that have already formed. *Less than 100 - *105 - *110 - *115 - *120 - *125 - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *130 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *135 - *140 - *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 (record, Typhoon Tip in 1979) - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on the lowest pressure Pressures are in ranges per 5 milibars. You can add in your own if you want to do so, but no betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *Above 940 - *939-935 - *934-930 - *929-925 - *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-910 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *909-905 - *904-900 - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *899-895 - *894-890 - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 (record, Typhoon Tip in 1979) - *Less than 870 (world wide record, highly unlikely) - Informal betting on final JMA storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Nepartak - *Lupit - *Mirinae - *Nida - *Omais - *Conson - *Chanthu - *Dianmu - *Mindulle - *Lionrock - *Kompasu - *Namtheun - *Malou - *Meranti - *Rai - *Malakas - *Megi - TG 18:20, August 5, 2016 (UTC) *Chaba - *Aere - *Songda - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *Sarika - *Haima - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *Meari - *Ma-on - *Tokage - *Nock-ten - *Muifa - *Merbok - Informal betting on final PAGASA storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Ambo - *Butchoy - *Carina - *Dindo - *Enteng - *Ferdie - *Gener - *Helen - *Igme - *Julian - *Karen - *Lawin - *Marce - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *Nina - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *Ofel - *Pepito - *Quinta - TG 18:20, August 5, 2016 (UTC) *Rolly - *Siony - *Tonyo - *Ulysses - *Vicky - *Warren - *Yoyong - *Zosmio - Not adding the Auxiliary list unless the table is run, like it was in 2013. Informal betting on number of named storms No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Less than 15 (record low, 2010) - *15 - *16 - *17 - *18 - *19 - *20 - *21 - *22 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *23 - *24 - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *25 - *26 - *27 - *28 - *29 - *30 - *31 - *32 - *33 - *34 - *35 - *36 - *37 - *38 - *39 (record high, 1964) - *More than 39 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of typhoons No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. Also, this list only includes typhoons that were classified as such by the JMA, NOT the JTWC. *Less than 9 (record low, 2010) - *9 - *10 - *11 - *12 - *13 - *14 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *15 - *16 - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *17 - *18 - *19 - *20 (record high, 1972) - *More than 20 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of deaths No betting on death tolls that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 500 - *500-1,000 - *1,001-2,000 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *2,001-3,000 - *3,001-4,000 - *4,001-5,000 - *5,001-10,000 - *10,001-20,000 - *20,001-30,000 - *30,001-40,000 - *40,001-50,000 - *50,001-100,000 - *100,001-200,000 - *200,001-300,000 (record, Great Haiphong Typhoon of 1881) *More than 300,000 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 1 billion - *1-2 billion - *2-3 billion - *3-4 billion - *4-5 billion - *5-10 billion - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *10-15 billion - *15-20 billion - *20-30 billion - *30-40 billion (record, 2006) - *More than 40 billion (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on ACE totals No betting on ACE totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 100 - *100-110 - *110-120 - *120-130 - *130-140 - *140-150 - *150-175 - *175-200 - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *200-225 - *225-250 - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *250-275 - *275-300 - *300-350 - *350-400 - *400-450 - *450-500 - *500-550 - *550-594 (record, 1997 PTS) - *More than 594 (world-wide record - exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on number of JMA retired names No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - (record low set most recently in 2008) *1 name - ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *2 names - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *3 names - *4 names - *5 names (record, 2006) - *More than 5 names (highly unlikely) Informal betting on number of PAGASA retired names No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - (record low set most recently in 2007) ~Raindrop57 (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *1 name - *2 names - Ryan1000 03:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *3 names - *4 names - *5 names (record, 2011) - *More than 5 names (highly unlikely) -